Riariti
Riariti is the name of the world within Magience. It has 3 moons: Naulica, named for the Goddess of Waters and Skies, Vistress, the Goddess of War and Battle, and Lurien, the God of Night. Lurien is the largest, silver in color, and orbits closely with Naulica, the smallest moon which is a blue color. Vistress, the red moon, is between the other two in terms of size and has an erratic orbit which causes it to sometimes be invisible in the night sky for nights at a time, or seem even larger than Lurien for a little while. Riariti is 50% landmass and 20% of its waters are ice. 6% of its water is fresh, 3% of which is available for consumption. It orbits a yellow star much like Earth's sun named Arvesta for the Goddess of Day and the Seasons, in a system that has 7 planets, 2 asteroid belts, and a total of 93 moons. Predominant Racial Territories Aethen The Aethen's main territory is the Qanadli Olanlar mountain range, though they hold dominion over the entire mountainous country of Denwin located in the northern region of the Eastern Hemisphere. Large fir trees dot the mountainsides. Most Aethen towns are located on or around two main mountains, called Oyrenmek and Alim. There are two rivers on Oyrenmek, the Davasiz and Sakit, and one river on the smaller Alim, the Kitablar. The Sakit flows into the Amhran Ocean, while the Davasiz and Kitablar meander off into the land. Towns are mainly built around the bases of the mountains and along the two rivers. In the spring, snow and ice melts into the rivers from the mountain top above. If an Aethen wanted to travel by ship somewhere, this would be the time to leave, as the current is the strongest. Aethen towns are also located on other mountains in the range, but as a rule they tend to be smaller and more isolated in comparison to those on Oyrenmek and Alim. Oyrenmek has one of the only two cities, Kagiz, while Alim has the other, Kitabana. Kagiz is located on the Sakit River and Kitabana is located on the Kitablar River. Basir The Basir, a nomadic race, live mainly in the forests and plains of Elowehi in the Western Hemisphere, around the equator. They have no cities or towns, as each herd has seasonal camp grounds that they move to as the seasons change. There are many small streams and rivers that wind through their lands. Elf The elves live mostly in the oceans, lakes, and rivers of the Ceol Delta and the surrounding areas, in the Western Hemisphere. They also live in tributaries from the river, the larger of which have names; the Draiochta, the Aoibh Ghaire, and the Dath, to name a few. Farther away from the ocean are a large amount of lakes, ranging in size of half a mile across to five miles across. Most of the lakes are attached. Elves travel around the many lakes in their caravans and, when currents are calm and slower, occasionally upriver. Fae The Fae's territory is mainly the country of Megaia, located just south of the equator in the Western Hemisphere. With a mild climate and abundant greenery the lands are highly desireable for living even with the unpredictable Fae making up a majority of the population. Comprised mostly of lush green fields and enormous forests, with two large lakes serving as sources of fresh water. The mountains of Megaia are rich with crystal and metal deposits, enhancing the magic of those who live there for extended periods of time. Nagaens Nagaens live in the country known as Sharis, a vast white sand desert with faint multicolored pigmentation far south of the equator in the Eastern hemisphere. Many Nagaens live in small nomadic communities migrating between the three main cities of Harii, Mentu, and Kaal. Nagaens love the heat and so aren't bothered by the sun or high temperatures as other races are. Trow The Trow have no actual land of their own, living in small isolated pockets in mountain ranges across the world. Most tend to avoid them since Trow in groups can get very violent. Yokai Yokai claim Aerfaelin as their own. Aerfaelin is actually an enormous tree so massive it has become an island country. It grows from the Andari ocean in the Eastern Hemisphere south of the equator, its roots deep underground and its tallest branches rising high into the sky. Its countless branches intertwine and twist and spread into an unimaginably complicated knot like a mass of snakes. There are some pockets where, somehow, solid earth has been caught between tightly interlocked limbs, creating small miniature islands of land normally occupied by enormous vicious predators. The Yokai towns have buildings either woven from smaller branches that hang from larger ones, or are actually inside branches so large they're the size of huge trees themselves. They live on the various types of fruit that Aerfaelin produces, and make sport of hunting the fierce animals that live in the branches for meat. Maps Western Riariti.png|Western Hemisphere of Riariti Eastern Riariti.png|Eastern Hemisphere of Riariti Riariti Moons.png|Lurien, Naulica, and Vistress, Riariti's three moons. riariti square map.png|Riariti World Map in square form. Riariti Map Territories.png|World Map of Riariti marking the Race's main territories Category:FAQ